dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smile
Warning This story will cause blood, guys and the other. If you have a problem with that, please leave. 14 to up. Song Heather: COME ON AND SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SMILE! COME ON AND SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-SMILE! 2X Show Heather running wild and free, also with a smile. Just to let you know, pie is her middle name. Heather: My name is Heather Pie and I am here to say, I want to make you smile up and bright in all your days. Show Lord Tourette, Blue, and Pink on the top of the hill, when Lord Tourette saw her, he wave. Heather smile great. Heather: It does really matter, if you're sad and or blue. But cheering for my friend is all what Heather really do. Heather jump up in slow motion and punch Lord Tourette head off his body. Heather look at Pink and Blue. Heather jump up and target at Pink. Heather: Cause I love to make the world smile smile, yes I do. Pink stay there, upset. Heather punch Pink in the face. Heather look up at Blue, while he was unset. He look at Heather, and got kick. His eye roll around. Heather: It make me want to get up and bean bean, YES it does. I want to shout out every whole to smile, yea cause it always make my days. Heather hold Blue against the tree and her eyes get big. Blue started to get scare. Red was running with sunglasses and saw Blue, getting punch by Heather. Red was surprise and ran, then back back with a hard punch that hit Heather. Heather: It's true some days are dark and alone, but maybe you feel sad, but Heather will show it really not that bad. Heather fall down on the ground. Heather: There one thing that make me happy, and that the whole good nice world. And that how I make my friend to get them to smile, smile. Heather started to light up. Red and Blue saw what's going on. Heather: I'm really very smile, your smile full me up, I give a smile, I get a smile and the so special to me. Heather look up, continue she is still smiling, she form a laser to kill both of them, but Red move out the way and Blue was killed. Heather: Cause I love to make you smile, smile, YES I do.It make me want to get up and bean bean, YES it does. I want to shout out every whole to smile, yea cause it always make my days. Red look at Heather and Heather came up to Red. She kick him and Red flew up. Heather kick him down hard. When Red was on the ground, Heather landed on his stomach and show the body part came out of inside Red, Red eyes roll back. Heather look at someone behind her, she turn and saw it was Broseph. He was surprise, but Heather shot him. Heather: Come on every figures, smile, smile, smile. Full my heart up with sunshine, sunshine. All I really need is smile, smile, smile. Help me all my friends, if mine. 2x When Heather tear came down, Broseph get up and punch her. They roll over and Broseph hold her leg and hit her from ground to ground. He throw her up, she came near the ground, letting Broseph continue punching. Broseph use his hard punch at her. Heather flew away and grab the lyric. Broseph came near, but Heather slack him with the lyrics very hard. Broseph flew off, but Heather continue slack him. Broseph leaned on his back on the ground. Heather holding the ball and growing it. Broseph saw and get worry. Heather put it on him and he felt the worse pain. Heather wide continue get wide and continue smiling. The ball got to fast and destroy the planet. The End Category:Songs